Marcus Soarian
Marcus Soarian is a Master Craftsman. He is known to allow anybody to use his powers to change their race, even his enemies. Soarian is the Captain of the Masked Pirates and is a master swordsman. Appearance Marcus is a tall, thin, young man with no facial hair or scars. He wears a shirt with crosses going down his left side, jeans, and has dirty blonde hair. He is always carying his 5ft sword with him and always seen with his pet parot, Arilias. Personality Marcus is known to have a high intelligence level and is known to not be fazed by many troubling news. Due to his carefree attitude, he is sometimes not fully aware of how serious situations can be. He is known to try and feed animals, even dangerous ones that can easily kill him. He has been known to completely ignore some people, even at the cost of missing valuable information. Due to his arrogance he is known to surprise people when he shows how intelligent he is. Abilities and powers Physical Powers Although he is rather slim, he has a fair amount of physical strength. He is able to handle a 5ft sword with ease and break through stone with his fists. He has superhuman speed no matter what form he is in, and superhuman strength in a carnivor's form. He is just about as fast as soru's speed. Weapons His 5ft long sword, Sciopero Alato, was built by Marcus himself, and the but of the sword also serves as a roost for Arilias. He seems to be very profeciant with it and can handle it with ease. Marcus also caries around a wide variety of masks, he caries an average of 20 masks for unplanned events and around 100 for arranged matches. Devil Fruits ''For further information: ''Fomu Fomu no Mi This devil fruit allows the user to turn into any anthromorphic animal whenever he puts on a mask that portrays a certain animal's face but this effect would only work on masks that he created himself. He can place masks on other people to turn them into whatever the mask signifies. Once a mask is put on, it can only be removed by Marcus. Also, whenever Marcus converts to his carnivore's or fishman's form, he would have superhuman strength. Haki Marcus currently has learned haki attacks from Sharon and is able to focus it in his sword to hurt logia type users. Relationships Marcus has a pet bird named Arilius that he is never seen without. Soarian is the Captain of the Masked Pirates and has several crew members History Soarian was born on Majora Island, a summer island in the Grand Line with diverse terain, and only one town in it. He found his devil fruit at a young age and didn't know he had earned any powers until he put on a crudly made mask that he made one day. He then started making more masks and learned how to make anything that he could ever want. He then met Arilius and never seperated. Soarian then crafted his own sword "the Sciopero Alato" with the purpose to make a weapon and give a roost to Arilius. Soarian left the island at the age of 15 to go traveling and sell his expertise to the world. It was then that he got to water 7 and learned how to become a shipwright. He stayed there for two years before leaving to become a pirate. He was influenced into becoming one after seeing so many pirates get their ship made there. Namely, seeing the Thousand Sunny sailing off. At 17, he made enough money to get gally la and himself to make the ship "the Libertà di forma" made out of adam's wood and equipped with enough space and extra comodities to become the pride of Soarian. The Galley la company had given an eternal prose to soarian as a parting gift. After getting the ship built, he met Plume. He and plume had became close friends and sailed away on the ship. After a while, Plume asked Soarian to become an anthromorphic crow, and Plume never wanted to turn back. After sailing on the grand line for a while, Soarian needed more crew members. After getting an eternal prose to jaya, Soarian found Sharon and Shango. Shango had asked about soarians's powers and had asked to turn into an alligator. After a quick bar fight with a well known pirate and his crew, Soarian, Plume, Sharon, and Shango all got their first bounty, Soarian had 46,000,000 belli, Plume with 36,000,000 belli, Sharon with 40,000,000 belli , and shango with 30,000,000 belli. The masked pirates along with their new crew members. had used the water 7 eternal prose to go to water 7 and had a few bounty hunters to go after them, but were all switfly taken care of. It is there that they find Benigan. He was a bounty hunter after their heads, and posed as a great threat against the masked pirates. After being beaten by Soarian, he was then asked to join the crew. He said yes as they traveled the grand line and was more likely to come across new plants and animals to cure diseases. After a while, Benigan asked soarian to turn into a fishman to gather up plants from the bottom of the ocean for his medical examinations. He got used to the form and never wanted to turn back into a human. It is there that they bought an eternal prose to arabasta and sailed to the island. It is there that they met the blackout gang, a high ranking group of criminals in the kingdome who have threatend the princess numerous times. after they tried to rob the masked pirates ship, a fight broke out and they all defeated the blackout gang. After the world government found out about their achievment, they were then given their current bounties. After vacationing in arabasta they then meet a person named Romulous. Romulous was the brother of Chaka, the vice captain of the royal gaurd. Romulous claimed he was a great fighter and was jealous of his brother for being able to turn into a jackle hybrid. Romulous begged to go with the Masked Pirates and for Soarian to turn him into a Jackle hybrid. Soarian had ran at full speed and put on his own jackle mask to romulous in mid-conversation. Romulous had teared up because one of his dreams have come true, and he is now the second swordsman in the crew. Quotes "It's not fair for people to have their fates chosen for them, I believe people should chose what race they want to be" ~Marcus Soarian Trivia *Sciopero alato is french for winged strike *Marcus Soarian and his bird Arilias are named after the roman emperor Marcus Aurelius. *Fomu-Fomu means form-form *Marcus's mask's were inspired by the game "legend of zelda majora's mask" *He has the distinct laugh of "Cra-ha-ha-ha" *Marcus has a running gag of mixing up mask's on himself in serious situations *Oct 25 was the date majora's mask appeared in the U.S. *Soarian will prank shanon by putting masks on her at random times *Soarian is known to spend entire days as a random animal that he picks out of his collection *It takes Soarian about an hour to make a mask out of wood. *Soarian only has one mask made out of steel, he keeps it with him at all times﻿ and only uses it in serious situations﻿ Related Articles Masked Pirates Plume Shango Benigan Sharon Arilius External Links Read more Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Swordsman Category:Craftsman Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Swordsman Category:Man Category:Haki Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Epithet Category:Male